Oh the Games we Play
by Wickedgreene16
Summary: Jackie and Hyde have gotten married but its not quite what Jackie imagined so she goes looking for thrills elsewhere...J/H One Shot Completed


Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s show, Led Zeppelin or any of their songs. Or really any content published outside of fan fiction.

It was a chilly quiet evening in Point Place Wisconsin. The kind of night that told you everyone was tucked away in their houses for the night. Children had been called in for supper, fathers had come home from work, while mothers were happily scurrying around helping and doting on their families.

One person however was out downtown. Jackie Burkhart Hyde had just pulled into the parking lot of Charlie's bar in her father's white Lincoln Continental. He'd given her the car after she passed her driver's test while he was in prison. She parked the car but didn't get out. Jackie looked fabulous as usual. Her hair was pulled up into a sophisticated twist while a few wispy tendrils fell seductively around her face. Her make-up was done perfectly and with great care. She adjusted the straps of her dress. It was brand new; a tight black dress that hugged her tiny figure in all the right places. It had a plunging neck-line and a slit up to her thigh, though it was thankfully a wispy silk material that moved along with her, hiding just enough to keep people wondering.

Jackie took a deep breath and grabbed the handle of the door. She paused for just a second thinking to herself; _Am I really going to do this?_ She was. Once inside the bar Jackie looked around nervously. There wasn't anything to be nervous about however, it was a thursday night and despite the evening's drink special ($2.00 pitchers), the bar was pretty empty. Four older men were sitting at a table playing cards. A couple was talking softly in the corner while having supper. A guy with plaid shirt and a trucker's hat sat on a bar stool nursing a pitcher of beer to himself. And a small group college student were playing darts and stopping every once in awhile to dance to songs they requested from the jukebox. Jackie strolled up to the bar and a middle aged run-down looking woman working behind the bar asked, "What'll it be honey?"

"White wine please." "Coming right up." She paused, "You waiting for someone? There's tables open." "No," Jackie answered seating herself at the bar, "Here is fine."

A half an hour and one glass of wine later Jackie was wondering if she should go home to her husband. She loved Steven with all her heart but sometimes a girl just needs a little spice in her life. She didn't know what she had been thinking coming out to the bar tonight. Nothing was going to happen. Point Place was not the place to meet a sexy and mysterious stranger. And then just as Jackie was about to get up and leave, he walked in.

He was tall, handsome, and exactly what Jackie was looking for, so naturally she didn't pay him any attention. He sat down on the bar stool next to her and said "What's a classy girl like you doing in hole-in-the-wall place like this?" he asked her. She threw her head back sexily and laughed saying "Is that the best you've got?" "Of course not, and I know you're not only beautiful but also smart and sophisticated so I took a gamble and threw you a lame line to see if you'd talk to me and look at the it worked." He answered her with a wolfish grin. "Well I suppose you're gamble did pay off, and clearly you have excellent taste but you'll need more than a line to keep my interest." "And what is it that interests you gorgeous?" he asked. She tapped her glass and said "Well right now more wine." The stranger flagged the bartender down and ordered a shot of whiskey and another glass of wine for Jackie.

"So," he asked "What brings you here tonight?" "Oh you know just boredom, looking for a bit of fun to spice up my life, but I don't know if I've come to the right place." "Oh you've definitely come to the right place or maybe I have." he told her. As their conversation continued she learned he was a musician passing through on sort of a one man cross country road trip from New York to California. He was a guitar player and had a meeting with a studio executive to make an album. Something along the lines of Zeppelin meets Donny Osmond he told her to which she replied "I love Donny Osmond." She told him about her life in Point Place and when he asked her is she was married she said "not tonight." Which he returned with flirtatious smile.

She challenged him to a game of pool and when they went to play she messed up on purpose holding the cue wrong so he would wrap his arms around her to show her how to shoot, and they were strong muscular arms. He smelled delicious to, like woodsmoke mixed with a clean smell and something else she couldn't quite place. When the jukebox played a romantic song they danced along with it, and she felt safe in his arms, but also excited in a way she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Hey," he whispered to her "Do you want to get out of here?" She tensed in his arms thinking about her husband, but then she felt herself nodding and being led out of the bar by him. His car was warm and the seats were soft. He let his hand trail her leg as they drove tempting her but never going higher then her thigh. "We're here," He said as he pulled into to the Le Motel parking lot. She got out of the car and followed him to his door. She hesitated before finally taking a deep breath and stepping over the threshold. Once inside he made her a Tom Collins and sat down on the bed next to her but looking deep into her eyes the drinks were soon forgotten as he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her lips teasing her gently. She kissed him back and as the kiss deepened her worries about Steven and her Marriage slipped away. He kissed her cheek and her neck and the top of her shoulder after he pulled the strap of her dress down. Then he took her hair down and wove his hands through her curls as they continued to kiss. They fell back on the bed and she felt her dress slip off. He took his shirt off and she stifled a gasp. He was toned and tan with a dusting of curly chest hair. He smiled at her dropped his pants and boxers. Again she had to hold her breath it was bigger than she at pictured. He came back to the bed and expertly unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside. He held her breasts in his hand kissing them and gently swirling his tongue over her nipples biting them softly. His kisses trailed to her stomach and finally down to her womanhood where she couldn't describe what he did to her only that if felt like magic. Finally he pulled her into his arms and entered her slowly. It was tight at first but the she grew to welcome him and began to match his rhythm. Soon the both surrendered to the throes of ecstasy.

When they had finished they fell back on the bed gasping and Jackie giggled and said "Oh Steven that was amazing!" to which he replied "Anything for you Doll."


End file.
